


Fanfic Habits vs. Age

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Age in Fandom, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fandom Statistics, Fanfiction Ratings, Femslash Fandom, Gen Fandom, Het Fandom, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, Research, Slash Fandom, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Charts showing how preferences for different fanfiction ratings and categories vary according to age, based on data from the AO3 Census.





	1. Fic Rating Popularity vs. Age

**Fic Rating Popularity vs. Age**

Charts of the popularity of different ratings of fic within different age groups. The y-axis shows the percentage of people in that age group who read or write that rating of fic.

The ratings are, from left to right, General Audiences (G), Teen and Up Audiences (T), Mature (M), Explicit (E) and Not Rated (NR).

Raw data is below the cut.

 

Age Rating - Total No. in this age category - Readers (G - T - M - E - NR) - Writers (G - T - M - E - NR)

“15 or younger” - 357 - 204 - 270 - 291 - 258 - 150 - 77 - 111 - 56 - 28 - 15  
“16 - 18” - 1588 - 933 - 1203 - 1368 - 1285 - 664 - 291 - 495 - 313 - 177 - 61  
“19 - 21” - 2302 - 1306 - 1656 - 2036 - 2000 - 928 - 432 - 741 - 519 - 333 - 68  
“22 - 24” - 1949 - 1207 - 1478 - 1803 - 1737 - 851 - 440 - 717 - 581 - 410 - 77  
“25 - 29” - 1878 - 1157 - 1390 - 1728 - 1732 - 829 - 477 - 737 - 647 - 533 - 67  
“30 - 34” - 933 - 571 - 686 - 868 - 850 - 408 - 223 - 356 - 373 - 304 - 32  
“35 - 39” - 404 - 250 - 283 - 365 - 380 - 175 - 94 - 147 - 180 - 141 - 17  
“40 - 49” - 440 - 250 - 293 - 397 - 403 - 184 - 98 - 146 - 185 - 154 - 25  
“50 or older” - 140 - 92 - 99 - 117 - 121 - 68 - 28 - 39 - 55 - 39 - 11


	2. Fic Category vs. Age

**Fic Category Popularity vs. Age**

Charts of the popularity of different categories of fic within different age groups. The y-axis shows the percentage of people in that age group who read or write that category of fic.

The categories are, from left to right, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi and Other.

Raw data is below the cut.

 

Age Rating - Total No. in this age category - Readers (F/F - F/M - Gen - M/M - Multi - Other) - Writers (F/F - F/M - Gen - M/M - Multi - Other)

“15 or younger” - 357 - 174 - 187 - 140 - 306 - 133 - 61 - 44 - 64 - 55 - 106 - 26 - 13  
“16 - 18” - 1588 - 788 - 796 - 695 - 1443 - 678 - 240 - 136 - 230 - 273 - 524 - 106 - 35  
“19 - 21” - 2302 - 1116 - 1167 - 1107 - 2084 - 988 - 349 - 223 - 400 - 488 - 838 - 184 - 51  
“22 - 24” - 1949 - 932 - 1026 - 1021 - 1750 - 885 - 344 - 218 - 392 - 498 - 800 - 198 - 64  
“25 - 29” - 1878 - 822 - 981 - 1021 - 1689 - 867 - 337 - 236 - 420 - 582 - 850 - 226 - 59  
“30 - 34” - 933 - 324 - 475 - 474 - 834 - 406 - 122 - 103 - 241 - 266 - 450 - 131 - 30  
“35 - 39” - 404 - 124 - 204 - 213 - 361 - 173 - 47 - 43 - 113 - 128 - 182 - 49 - 14  
“40 - 49” - 440 - 101 - 180 - 206 - 383 - 173 - 50 - 29 - 92 - 107 - 206 - 56 - 16  
“50 or older” - 140 - 29 - 50 - 67 - 118 - 43 - 21 - 10 - 27 - 34 - 55 - 11 - 11


End file.
